


I guess this means I owe you a drink

by thepoetinmyheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoetinmyheart/pseuds/thepoetinmyheart
Summary: Halfway through Arkadia University's annual 12Clanz bar hopping event, Clarke discovers that the attractive guy she's been flirting with used to be friends-with-benefits with her best friend.





	I guess this means I owe you a drink

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have read my WIP "Can you feel this magic in the air", I promise an update is coming. This oneshot was my way of getting back into writing, as I haven't written anything since the last chapter I posted for that. Hope you enjoy!

“Drink up Clarke!”

Clarke clinks her shot glass with her friend Raven’s before downing the rum, and quickly chasing it with a swig of Gatorade. The outgoing brunette had more or less adopted Clarke into her friend group a few months ago, and since then Clarke has spent many weekends going to whatever event Raven or one of her other friends has coerced the rest of them into attending. Tonight is Arkadia University’s annual barhop, 12Clanz (no one knows why it’s called that), a favourite social event among the students. This is Clarke’s first year that she’s of the legal drinking age and can attend, and she can't wait. One of Raven’s roommates, Harper, is a team captain, making it easy to organize their fairly large friend group into joining the same team. Their official 12Clanz shirts have been artfully cut to reveal maximum cleavage, and the rest of their friends should be arriving soon. 

“So, Clarke, what challenges do you think you’ll complete”? Raven asks slyly.

Part of 12Clanz is trying to complete as many of the 12 challenges as possible, along with downing the 12 shots. Both are listed on the back of their shirts, and you can check off which ones you’ve done throughout the night.

“I’m not sure…definitely not going live on Instagram though, I have too many family members on there” Clarke laughs. “Depending on how drunk I get possibly karaoke, and maybe kissing a stranger- if I can find an attractive enough guy or girl.”

“Basically all of Arkadia is going to be there, I’m sure you won't have too much of a problem” Raven grins. 

A door slamming interrupts the girls from their conversation, and Clarke can hear male voices coming up the stairs

“Sounds like Miller and Bellamy are here” Raven says. “You’ve met them before, right?”

“Ya, Miller is in my psychology class and I think I talked to Bellamy for a bit before we went clubbing on Halloween” Clarke answers.

She’s lying slightly. Miller is in her psych class, even though they haven’t really talked, but she definitely remembers talking to Bellamy. With his messy black hair, strong forearms, and splattering of freckles, he’s pretty impossible to forget. She spent most of the pre party chatting with him, and was thinking about making a move on him later that night. Unfortunately, he disappeared almost as soon as they got into the club, and she hasn’t seen him since. He was pretty drunk that night, so Clarke isn’t even sure if he remembers her. 

Not wanting to get into an awkward situation since Miller and Bellamy were the first to arrive, Clarke slips into Raven’s room to touch up her makeup. When she emerges, the rest of the boys she remembers Raven saying Bellamy and Miller live with have arrived, along with their girlfriends and Miller’s boyfriend Bryan. Sipping her cider, Clarke walks over to talk to Raven and her boyfriend Wick as a beer pong game is starting. A few minutes later, Raven and Wick hear other people arrive and walk off to meet them, leaving Clarke standing next to Bellamy. She can tell that he’s glancing at her out of the corner of her eye, but she doesn’t want to say anything. A moment later, he speaks.

“Any idea where Harper went”?

Clarke looks over, surprised that he’s talking to her.

“I think she went on the balcony to hit a bowl with Jasper and Monty.”

“That makes sense, they do like their weed.”

He smiles at her, and Clarke smiles back. Since he doesn’t introduce himself, she goes off of the assumption that he either remembers her or Raven talked about her to him when they first became friends. Either way, Clarke is overjoyed to be talking to him. They keep talking throughout the beer pong game, and Jasper, whom she discovers is one of his roommates, joins in.

About half an hour later, Clarke is slightly tipsy and extremely giddy. They're getting ready to leave, and apart from taking pictures with Raven, she’s spent the entire time talking to Bellamy. She finds out that he’s from Seattle, and has a younger sister who isn’t old enough to come to 12Clanz yet. Clarke has seen Raven shoot her some odd looks, but she might be just imagining it. She has had quite a bit to drink.

Clarke ends up in a cab squeezed between Bellamy and Jasper once they leave for the first bar, Polis. When they arrive, she pulls out her wallet to pay for the cab. Bellamy slides out after her, and they join the line.  
“Thanks for paying for the cab, that was really nice of you” he says.

“No problem, I brought lots of cash just in case” Clarke replies.

“I guess this means I owe you a drink, to help make up the cost” Bellamy offers with a smile.

Clarke looks over at him, slightly confused. Is he flirting with her?

“Thanks, that’s really nice of you” she responds.

“Of course”. 

Once they get their IDs checked and walk down the stairs, Bellamy disappears to find an ATM machine. Jasper offers to buy the first round, and he and Clarke down the first shot on the list, a jägerbomb. 

“What a classic drink” Jasper says with a laugh.

“I know, I’ve had way too many of these since I turned 21” Clarke grimaces.

Bellamy rejoins them, and is just about to flag the bartender when the rest of the group arrives. Miller immediately drags them to a less crowded bar, and orders his roommates and Clarke shots of fireball. Clarke can't stand whiskey, but doesn’t see the point in turning down a drink.

“Bellamy, Jasper, you guys down for a game of pool?” Miller asks once they’ve all stopped coughing from the shot.

“Definitely” Bellamy responds, and the three of them walk off.

Clarke is tempted to follow, but decides against it. They’re all on the same team so they’ll be going to the same bars, so she’ll see him later. Besides, she’s at the drunk stage where she really wants to dance, and Raven is rounding up the girls to drag them onto the dance floor.

They spend the rest of the hour dancing to the weird remixes the DJ plays, and when they get to the next bar, Bellamy and his friends aren’t there. Clarke is slightly disappointed, but still has a good time. 

As they're about to leave for the third bar, Clarke turns to Raven and asks “Do you know where the boys went?”

“Which boys?” Raven asks. It’s a fair question, it is quite a large friend group.

“Miller and Jasper and them”. She avoids mentioning Bellamy’s name because she doesn’t want to be too obvious.

Raven sends off a text, and a few moments later says “Apparently they lost track of time playing pool, and couldn’t find us at Polis. They’re already at Mecha, we can meet them there.”

“Okay cool” Clarke responds.

“Any reason why you wanted to know?” inquires Raven, raising her eyebrows.

“They all said they’ll buy me drinks because I paid for the cab” Clarke fibs. It’s not the whole truth, but it’s close enough.

“That makes sense” Raven says. “Come on, let’s go find Wick and go there then!”

Mecha is really crowded when they arrive, and the boys aren't at the bar right near the front. Clarke is pretty short, so she has to stand on her toes to look around to try and find them. Suddenly, she spots Miller’s extravagant, light-up reindeer antlers by the other bar.

“I think they're over here” Clarke shouts at Raven over the loud music.

Raven grabs Clarke’s arm, and the two girls walk over to the bar. The boys all greet them enthusiastically, and Clarke casually walks over to Bellamy’s side.

“I think you still owe me a drink” she says flirtatiously.

“Don’t worry, I remember. Get whatever you want” he responds, and they walk over to the bar together. She orders a lemon drop shot, which turned out to be almost pure vodka, and they immediately start coughing.

“Oh god, that was disgusting” Clarke splutters.

“I know, I’m so sorry, I had no idea what that was” Bellamy apologizes.

“Don’t worry about it” Clarke laughs as they walk back over to their friends.

Raven yells “Let’s dance, bitch” at Clarke, and pulls her away. Clarke looks back at Bellamy and shrugs, and he does a little half-smile that makes her heart skip.

As Clarke and Raven are dancing, Raven says “I’ve seen you with Bellamy tonight, and I’d set you up with him but that might be kind of weird since we used to hook up”.

Suddenly, it all makes sense. The way Raven has been watching the two of them all night, and that vague memory in the back of her head that Raven was friends with benefits with one of the guys in the friend group. Clarke is shocked and confused, but keeps on dancing with a smile on her face.

“It’s cool, I understand” she replies.

Wick comes over and wraps an arm around Raven, and Raven doesn’t bring it up again. When they leave to go to the next bar, Raven declares that she and Wick are going home.

“Harper will make sure you don’t die for the rest of the night” Raven says to Clarke, giving her a hug. “Have a fun time, and make sure to text me all the details in the morning”.

“I will” Clarke replies, hugging her back. 

They part quickly, since they know that the line to get into Dropship, the last bar, is going to be insane, because it is the final bar for 6 out of the 10 teams. Sure enough, the line is huge. But, thanks to Harper being a captain, she gets Clarke and her other roommate Maya in through the VIP line, leaving the boys to wait out in the rain. 

Once inside, the girls take a shot to warm up, and then order drinks for the boys. They can see the line from the bar, and Bellamy shoots Clarke a soft smile and a little wave when he notices her watching. Clarke waves back, her heart beating wildly. 

After an hour, the boys finally get in and take the drinks with them to the dance floor. None of them are particularly good dancers, but Clarke is having a great time singing along to the songs. She’s beside Bellamy, and all of a sudden she feels an arm around her waist. She glances down and sees that Bellamy has his arm around her, and has done so while casually chatting with Miller. He’s given her the chance to walk away, which she’s grateful for, but she doesn’t want to. She places a hand on his back, and he looks down at her in surprise. She smiles up at him, and they continue dancing like that until Clarke decides she needs to talk this over with someone. 

“I’m going to the bathroom; I’ll be back” Clarke shouts in Bellamy’s ear.

He nods, and Clarke takes Harper’s hand and the two of them push their way through the crowds until they reach the bathroom line.

“It seems like Bellamy likes me, and I think I like him too” Clarke confesses to Harper and Maya. “You two have known her for a while, do you think Raven would be mad if something happened between us?”

“I don’t think so, there were never any actual feelings between them, and she’s in love with Wick now” Harper says. “Besides, you guys are really close friends, and I think she’d want you to be happy.”

Clarke mulls this over in her head.

“Do you think you’ll go home with him tonight?” Maya asks.

“I don’t think so, and if I do I won't sleep with him- it’ll just be him taking a cab with me to make sure I get back to my apartment safely” Clarke laughs. “I want to talk to Raven tomorrow before this goes any further, just to make sure. I also want to tell him that my friendship with her is important, so if she thinks me dating him is weird then I won't do it.”

“That’s really considerate, you're a good person, Clarke” Maya says kindly.

Clarke smiles at the two of them, grateful they had this conversation. As they leave the bathroom, they spot Bellamy and the rest of the group at the bar next to it. Bellamy looks over at her, and Clarke motions with her head that they're heading back to the dance floor. He takes her hand, and Harper leads her, Bellamy and Maya through a large group of particularly drunk people. Clarke can feel Bellamy’s thumb softly stroking her palm, and it feels like there are sparks shooting between their joined hands. 

Once back on the dance floor, Bellamy puts an arm around Clarke again. Only this time, after a few minutes he wraps both of his arms around her and steps behind her as they bump in time to the music. Clarke relaxes back into him, enjoying the feeling of him. She thinks there is real chemistry between them, which is something she hasn’t felt in a long time. But, it’s been a long night and she’s starting to get tired. 

Clarke turns to Bellamy and says “I’m exhausted; would you mind coming with me in a cab to my apartment? I don’t want to go by myself and I think the others want to stay for a bit longer”.

“Definitely, are you ready to go now?”

“I am.”

They walk back into the frigid December air, and Bellamy hails a cab. He makes small talk with the driver, and Clarke sits in silence, debating how best to bring it up. Once back in her room, she still hasn’t thought of a subtle way of putting it, so she blurts out “I know you and Raven used to hook up, and that might make things awkward.”

“I thought you’d know that” Bellamy admits, taking his shoes off and sitting down next to her on her bed. “But ya, it was never serious, and we ended things a while ago.”

“And plays a factor into if we were to…” Clarke trails off.

“If we were to what?” Bellamy asks.

“I don’t know, I’m not sure what you want” Clarke admits. “I have no idea if you want to date me or if you just want to have sex with me, or something entirely different.

“Honestly, I’ll take what I can get” Bellamy says.

That stuns Clarke into silence. He’ll take what he can get? Does that mean he actually likes her, and would settle for whatever just so he could be with her? 

“Can I kiss you?” Clarke says suddenly, mentally berating herself for being slightly drunk and having absolutely no filter.

“Of course” Bellamy replies with a shy smile.

He leans in and presses a gentle kiss to her lips. Clarke had only planned on a small kiss like that one, but now that his lips are on hers, she changes her mind. She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately. She can feel herself start to fall backwards (her centre of gravity isn’t great when she’s drunk), and he places an arm behind her back, keeping her from lying down completely. Neither one of them wants to stop the kiss, but eventually Clarke pulls away. Breathing heavily, she rests her head on his shoulder.

“Fuck” she says. “That just made things more complicated.”

“It did” Bellamy replies, sounding out of breath as well. “Are you going to talk to Raven?”

“I am, I’ll head over sometime tomorrow.”

“If you think this will mess up your friendship, you can just say I kissed you” Bellamy says. “I can tell you guys are close, and I don’t want to be the reason things get screwed up between you two.”

“That’s really sweet, but I just want to be honest” Clarke smiles at him. “Thank you, though.”

“Anytime.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, with Bellamy’s hand gently stroking her hair.

“It’s pretty late, I should probably get going” Bellamy yawns.

He stands up to put on his jacket and shoes, and before he goes out the door Clarke passes him her phone so he can put his number in it. He leans down to give her another kiss, and leaves. Clarke lies on her bed, contemplating what just happened, before eventually getting ready for bed. It’s been a confusing night, and in order to make sense of it all she really needs to talk to Raven.

Clarke wakes up to a text from Bellamy the next morning, stating “You feeling okay?” She smiles and responds “I am, not really hungover thankfully. I’ll be better once I talk to Raven.” Her phone buzzes almost as soon as she sends it. “Okay, let me know how it goes.” Clarke decides not to respond, since she can’t see Raven until later that night. She spends the rest of the afternoon trying to distract herself by studying, until the time comes for her to walk over.

Taking a deep breath, Clarke walks inside Raven’s apartment and sits down on the couch. 

“How was your night?” Raven asks.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. Bellamy has feelings for me, and I think I have feelings for him too.”

“Did you guys kiss?”

“Once, and I initiated it. I told him that nothing else could happen until I talked to you first.”

“Damn girl, I did kind of see it coming- he seemed to be pretty attached to you. And if you guys want to hook up or date or whatever, I’m completely fine with it. I’m in a good place with him now, and I don’t think it would be awkward. Besides, you're one of my best friends, and you deserve to be happy.”

Clarke is overwhelmed with happiness with how sweet and understanding Raven is being. She reaches over and gives her friend a hug.

“I’m so glad, I was really nervous. I don’t know what will happen between us, since I barely know him, but I definitely want to see what will happen.”

“This is so exciting, you finally have a potential romantic partner!” Raven exclaims. Clarke fills her in on everything else that happened, and they complain about their sociology final that’s in a few days, before Clarke announces she has to go. The girls hug again, and promise to meet up on Monday to study.

Clarke looks at her phone as she’s leaving, a text from Bellamy displayed on her lock screen.   
Bellamy Blake- I didn’t ruin any friendships, did I?  
Clarke Griffin- No, she’s fine if we were to date.  
Bellamy Blake- I think “date” might be too strong a word for now…how about coffee first?  
Clarke Griffin- Sounds good to me, I can't wait :)

They text constantly until Thursday, which is the first day they both have time to meet up. They agree to meet outside the library, and Clarke finds herself smiling when she sees him walking towards her. After they grab coffee from a nearby Starbucks, Clarke asks if he wants to come back to her room for a bit. He immediately says yes, and when they get to her room Clarke puts their coffees on her desk. They sit on her bed and chat about the trailer for the newest Avengers movie, before Clarke can't take the suspense anymore, and kisses him. 

“I hoped this was that kind of coffee run” Bellamy laughs.

“The kind that could be considered an unofficial first date?” Clarke asks slyly.

“Indeed”. He smiles at her, and Clarke thinks her heart might burst with joy. She knows that in general, kissing someone your friend has slept with isn’t a good idea, but she’s glad that Bellamy Blake is the exception to that rule.


End file.
